The Day That Sanzo Lost His Twitch
by Zelgadis55
Summary: The chaos and violence reign as Sanzo is cursed. PG13 for language, violence & 5x8 (complete and JUST in time for Friday the Thirteenth :-P)
1. The Day That Sanzo Lost His Twitch pt 1

Disclaimer: Wahhhh! No character in this fic belongs to me at all…well, I suppose the _really_ minor one that has an extremely brief cameo does (blinks) but he is not even worthy of a name… Everyone belongs to the amazing Kazuya Minekura. Thank you for giving us these wonderful characters to read about and to watch :-) "Baaaa…"

Rating: PG 13. This is for violence and language. I normally try to avoid using strong language where possible as I don't personally like it (I tend to substitute an equivalent word) but in the case of this story, I deemed it necessary. Gomen, though I do know, most people don't really give a smeg.

Warnings: Kay, this gets a little weird in places and there is a little OOCness, or rather I _should_ say character exaggeration, but that is because (grins) I put Sanzo under a curse! (Cue evil laugh) WHA HA Ha ha ha (cough, splutter choke…)

There is a small amount of yaoi (male/ male relationships for those not in the know), if you don't like that please don't read, but there are no real details and the yaoi is not there just for show, there is a purpose. Hakkai and Gojyo-ness reign supreme! Early in their relationship and they have not said anything to the other two :-)

Oh yeah, I put this fic title out as a challenge. There are details about it on my author's page. I just thought it would be fun to see many different reasons as to why Sanzo MIGHT lose his twitch. Ok then, enough with the warnings and lets get on with the story :-)

The Day That Sanzo Lost His Twitch

Part 1

It was a black day. Friday the thirteenth in fact. It was the day that Sanzo lost his twitch. It was a day that would forever remain seared into the memories of all those that crossed his path, for he had been cursed by an evil witch with her dying breath for daring to call her an 'old hag' just before killing her. Sanzo had scoffed at the idea of being cursed and Gojyo, who had previously once been cursed by a god, thought Sanzo was an idiot.

After slaying the evil witch, the travelers had made their way to an inn. Nothing had happened. There had been four rooms available but Hakkai and Gojyo had insisted on sharing. Nobody knew why. The night was peaceful, the next morning's breakfast was not, however that was normal! As they left the inn, Gojyo brought up the subject of the curse.

"I wonder what will happen to Sanzo?" Gojyo mused as the four drove off.

Goku looked at Gojyo worriedly, "What do you mean, ero-kappa?"

"The curse, bakasaru, the curse!" Gojyo rolled his eyes at having to explain.

"Don't call me bakasaru." Goku said, turning worried eyes on the blonde man in front.

"Stop filling that bakasaru's head with nonsense, idiot cockroach!" Sanzo snapped twitching. "Just shut up about that foolish witch and her non-existent curse."

There was silence in the back of the jeep as the normally quarrelling twosome exchanged worried looks. A few minutes later, Goku whispered to Gojyo, "So, do you think he's worried too?"

"I would bet on it!" Gojyo whispered emphatically then grinned, "Hey, do you wanna bet on how worried he is and how serious the curse is?"

"_I CAN hear you, you know!_" Sanzo yelled, twitching even more.

The two in the backseat cringed down into their seats as the banishing gun made its appearance. For once they stayed silent for several hours, the fact that Goku hadn't slept much the previous night for worrying over what would happen to Sanzo and therefore falling asleep for a couple of hours had helped. Around twelve hundred hours on this Friday the thirteenth, Goku broke his silence at last.

"Haraheta… Sanzo, can we please eat soon?"

Because the two in the back seat had been quiet for so long, the normally pissy blonde in the front agreed to take a lunch break and a rest from the morning's travel.

The picnic lunch that Hakkai prepared went about as peacefully as one could expect, that is to say, not at all peacefully. As a result, the blonde did not just get pissy again, he became irate.

"URASAI!" The blonde yelled, firing several shots off from his Smith and Wesson.

The saru and the kappa jumped into each other's arms and held on for dear life. They wisely refrained from saying anything, though the saru watched his keeper with large, golden, worried puppy dog eyes. A few minutes later as the blonde began to calm down, the two decided to help the healer to clean up. Anything to keep the pissy blonde silent and calm, for just a few minutes longer. The clock ticked to thirteen hundred hours (one pm :-p) on this dark day, on this Friday the Thirteenth. Sanzo stopped twitching! The others did not realize the significance of this act. They just assumed he had calmed down enough.

Goku and Gojyo began whispering to each other again, speculating about the supposed curse once more.

"Do you think he's worried? That could be why he's acting worse than normal, I mean that _was_ a bit of an over-reaction back there."

"Yeah, his aura was terrible," Goku shuddered at the memory. "I've never felt anything like that in my life."

Gojyo grinned, "How would you know, you don't even remember a lot of your life." Goku fell silent and Gojyo felt terrible, he hadn't meant to hurt the boy.

Hakkai gave Gojyo a 'you've done it now' smile and spoke up, "Well, mina, we are ready to travel once more." And so, they left.

The saru had remained quiet and somewhat withdrawn, no matter how much the kappa tried prodding, poking and teasing him. Goku just continued staring up ahead, into the side mirror, watching his keeper's face. Sure he had been stung by the kappa's thoughtless words but that was not enough to result in his reaction. He was worried. Something was wrong with his sun. He could sense the mood that the blonde was still in, in fact the more Gojyo continued trying to provoke him, the more Sanzo's mood seemed to be deteriorating. Yet… his face showed no sign of the turmoil within. To Goku's worried observation, the blonde was looking more and more… peaceful?

"Chibi saru, oh chibi saru," The kappa sang, prodding the monkey like boy once more, "This is the mighty Gojyo-sama calling the chibi baka saru!"

Goku finally had enough. He tore his gaze away from the reflection of the blonde in front. "_Just leave me alone, you jerk!_" he snapped, punching out at the kappa.

The said kappa caught the punch, happy that he had finally gotten a reaction from the boy, now maybe Goku would act normally. He opened his mouth to further provoke the saru when he felt the pissy blonde monk's harisen come crashing down on his head.

'THWAP!'

Goku pulled away from Gojyo, settling back into the corner of his seat and staring up at the face of his keeper. He felt cold, that expression that featured on the blonde's face was _not_ normal.

Gojyo yelled in pain, the harisen had hit harder than usual.

Sanzo growled, his voice terrible, "_Leave! The damn! Saru! Alone!_ He was actually being quiet for _once_ in his life. You just _had_ to go and spoil it, didn't you?"

The kappa looked up and fear filled his eyes and face. Sanzo was furious. Sanzo was not twitching like he normally would have been. Sanzo was… smiling. It was a beautiful smile but, it just didn't fit in with the mood that the monk was projecting and Gojyo felt a cold dread pass throughout his body. Sanzo was a man whom smiles really suited, unfortunately he was also a man extremely reluctant to give them. So reluctant that one could even say he was anal about it. Sanzo himself did not seem aware of his current facial expression or if he was, he did not show it.

Hakkai brought the jeep to a halt as he stared in surprise at the blonde monk. Sanzo noticed the unscheduled stop and turned, glaring at the healer while demanding to know why they had stopped. At least he thought he was glaring, whereas in fact, his smile grew even brighter. Hakkai however, could see into the pissy blondes eyes and they themselves told the truth of the matter, even if no one could have told from the voice or physical actions of the man.

Goku whimpered. Usually it was the monk who could more strongly hear/feel the monkey but this time it was Goku who was doing the feeling and he was scared.

Sanzo turned back to the saru, "What the fuck are you whimpering and cowering for?" When Goku didn't immediately reply, Sanzo's smile brightened further. Anyone would have thought it impossible that it could do so but somehow, it did. His amethyst eyes remained icy and angry. "Well?" he demanded in a furious tone.

The saru whimpered again, closing his eyes against the intensity of the blonde's gaze and that… smile He opened his mouth but no sound emerged. Sanzo raised his harisen with the intention of beating an answer out of the boy. As his arm began its descent, he suddenly felt a strong grip hold his arm in mid-air and Hakkai's normally calm voice could be heard, though this time, it held a hint of… fear?

"Please stop it Sanzo. You are scaring Goku." Hakkai persuaded.

Sanzo turned his gaze back to the healer and noticed him actually flinch slightly, though he did not remove his hand from the monk's arm nor back down. "Oh, I'm scaring that baka am I? Well, that just goes to show how much of an idiot he truly is then, doesn't it _Hakkai_?"

"He's not the only one you are scaring. Hakuryu is quite frightened also." It was true. Hakuryu was letting out small chirrups of fear and the entire jeep was shaking and it wasn't due to the engine either. That was turned off. Neither had Gojyo said a word. He was just staring at the monk, staring at that beautiful smile "You are over-reacting just a little, aren't you Sanzo?" Hakkai pressed.

The blonde ripped his arm from Hakkai's grip and actually went to strike the healer. Goku finally found his voice at that moment.

"_STOP IT SANZO! Just stop it_!" Goku yelled.

Sanzo turned, still smiling and looked down at the teenaged boy with fury in his eyes. Goku flinched again but refused to look away, he had found his voice at last and was _not_ going to let his current fear rule him.

"Stop _what_?"

"Stop smiling! It's just… wrong! Twitch, scowl and glare but don't smile when you're angry." Goku cried, a desperate note in his voice.

"What the hell are you talking about saru? Have you gone insane or blind?" Sanzo could 'feel' the twitch and dammit, he _was_ glaring! There was _no way_ he would be, could be smiling, he didn't even smile at the best of times.

"But you _are_ smiling and it's scary!" Goku insisted

"It is true Sanzo." Hakkai agreed.

Gojyo nodded emphatically several times.

"Take a look in the rear vision mirror if you do not believe us." Hakkai gently pressed.

Sanzo did as the healer suggested and was shocked at the sight. That was a smile, a _really_ beautiful, bright smile. It was rare you saw a smile like this on _anyone_ let alone on himself. His fury faded from the shock and the smile began to fade. The monk fell back down into his seat. "What the hell is going on?" he asked hollowly.

"You were cursed, remember Konzen?" A new voice spoke up highly amused.

Sanzo felt his scowl return, or rather his smile as he saw by glancing in the mirror once more. He looked where the voice had come from and smiled even more brightly. Damn it, he knew it, the so-called Merciful Goddess had turned up, again. In his opinion, the old hag was even more annoying than Goku.

"There is good news though," she continued cheerfully, "the witch was unable to complete the curse before she died. It should wear off in time."

"How long?" Sanzo growled.

Kanzeon Bosatsu smirked, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't say. It's much more interesting this way, don't you think?" She turned serious for a moment, "If I were you, dear Konzen, be a little more aware of your actions. As a result of the curse, your face shows the opposite of what you truly feel and your irritability has also increased by about ten-fold. You wouldn't want to kill someone just because you can't entirely control your own actions while under the influence of this curse, now would you?" She smiled again.

"Don't be so sure!" Sanzo snapped, "Killing an idiot or four might help."

Kanzeon Bosatsu laughed and then disappeared in a splash of light.

"So, what now?" Gojyo finally asked sometime after the goddess had left.

"You all shut up if you want to continue breathing for starters!" The blonde snarled.

All three nodded in silence.

"How long till the next town?" Sanzo snapped at Hakkai.

"At our usual speed, about two hours." Hakkai replied, if anything sounding calmer than usual.

Sanzo swallowed back his irritation. He was trying. Very! "Fine! Where possible, go faster than you would normally drive. We will find an inn, I will have a room by myself and _no one_ will disturb me!"

Hakkai gave a nod of acknowledgement, started up the engine and drove.

Sanzo closed his eyes and tried to ignore the other three. To his amazement, there was dead silence from them, almost as if they were trying to not even move. Inwardly he gave a slight laugh, 'Like it matters.' He thought. Even just their mere presence was getting under his skin now. It was like the annoying drone of a mosquito on a hot, muggy, summer's night, only much, much worse.

As the next couple of hours progressed, the cursed monk found himself giving in to more and more incidents of extreme irritation. For example, at one stage, the wind picked up and changed directions, blowing the kappa's hair across his face. As a result of the long crimson hair tickling his nose, he had sneezed. Sanzo reacted badly! His smile grew beyond any smile the other three had _ever_ seen. If one had compared his smile to that of Pollyanna, the eternal optimist would have come away looking like a manic depressant. The blonde had then started hitting Gojyo with his harisen repeatedly. Probably the only reason he had stopped was the combination of Hakkai verbally pleading with Sanzo to take back some control and Goku silently begging him with his large, golden eyes.

A short time later, there was another incident. Goku was starving and he had mouthed his complaints to the kappa seated beside him who had nodded understandingly and had then silently passed a packet of beef jerky to the boy. Goku had eagerly ripped the packet open and was all set to devour the contents like a 'dust buster' sucking up balls of dust. Unfortunately, the rustling of the packet had driven Sanzo to near insanity and this time it took Hakkai stopping the jeep and literally holding the irate, smiling monk back until he calmed down sufficiently to see reason. Gojyo had also had to help hold the blonde in place as well.

Once he had calmed down, Sanzo had felt really terrible about what he had done to his trusting charge, especially when he saw Goku's overly emotional eyes. Hakkai had then insisted on looking after Sanzo's harisen and just in case, his banishing gun. The blonde did not take kindly to that but had acquiesced reluctantly with the assurance from Hakkai that if they ran into any youkai, he would return the gun.

Before they reached town, there had also been a couple of punch-ups between the monk and the kappa, over pathetic, minor things. This Friday the thirteenth had been progressively getting worse. Sanzo was like a time bomb, ticking away with a motion sensitive trigger attached.

The group finally reached town and found an inn, Hakkai went in alone and secured the only two remaining rooms before bringing in the other three. They gave Sanzo a room of his own like he had requested earlier and shared the other room, resulting in them being a little cramped.

The saru, the kappa and the healer all breathed massive sighs of relief to have finally gotten out of the line of fire before collapsing in various places around the room.

"_Kuso!_ Thank god this curse is only temporary. Are we gonna stay here till it wears off?" Gojyo asked.

Goku sat back up at the kappa's words and watched Hakkai as he replied.

Hakkai winced slightly as he sat up, he was sporting a few new bruises from trying to subdue the blonde earlier. He then gave a wan smile, "I believe that would be for the best. Don't you?"

Goku nodded in agreement while Gojyo answered.

"Actually, I think it's a great idea. I can't stand the idea of another day like today. That bouzu is bad enough on the best of days."

They were all silent for a few moments until Goku spoke up, his voice lost and forlorn. " Ne, Hakkai, what if… what if the curse doesn't wear off? I couldn't live without my sun."

Hakkai smiled gently, walked over to Goku and put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry Goku, Sanzo will be back to his normal self soon enough. We have the assurance of the Merciful Goddess."

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing Goku, its just a matter of time. Just believe in that fact that Sanzo is not the type to let something like this beat him." Goku nodded, still with that lost look covering his face, so Hakkai continued, "In the meantime, why don't we take a walk around town, its still early yet."

Goku nodded eagerly but both the healer and the kappa could tell that the saru was just putting on a brave face.

= = =

It was just starting to get dark when the three returned to the inn. Hakkai had made sure to pick up a couple of cartons of cigarettes in the realization that Sanzo would be going through his supply the way that Goku went through food at any mealtime. He was just about to take them to the monk when Goku jumped up with an odd expression in his eyes.

"Ne, Hakkai, can I take them to him? Please?"

Hakkai looked doubtfully at the boy, "Are you sure that it is safe?" he asked.

Goku shrugged, "Not really but… I _need_ to see him Hakkai." Goku didn't tell the healer that he was still sensing his keeper and that the monk was practically pinging off the walls, he was so worked up. If Goku had mentioned that, then he knew that Hakkai would never agree.

"Alright Goku." Came the reluctant reply.

Goku grinned his thanks, took the cartons from Hakkai and left the room.

Gojyo looked up at the healer and raised his eyebrows while lighting one of his own cigarettes. "You do realize that you probably just sent the kid to his own execution, don't you?"

Hakkai sighed, "Possibly, but Goku was determined. Who can say no to him when he looks at you like that? Even Sanzo has a hard time doing so. Besides," he added after a brief thoughtful pause, "who knows. Those two, they have a connection, that may just go in Goku's favour."

Gojyo snorted, "Then again, it may not!" Hakkai nodded. "That 'connection' has often irritated the hell out of that bouzu."

"That is true," Hakkai agreed, "but I don't think it annoys him quite as much as he lets on."

"I hope not, for the kid's sake. Anyway," Gojyo said with a sudden grin, "lets take advantage of the fact that we're alone for the moment."

Hakkai laughed, "You and your one track mind. However, now isn't the time."

"Really? Goku is out of the room and the three of us are going to have to share tonight and for god knows how long. Tell me, _when_ is the time then?" he smirked.

"You've got me." Hakkai shrugged with a smile.

Gojyo jumped to his feet "You don't know how right you are." He grinned and dragged the other man over to the bed with his arms wrapped around him.

= = =

Goku hesitated at Sanzo's door, suddenly too scared to knock but refusing to admit defeat. An extremely irritated voice called from within.

"If you plan on entering, then _damn well do it!_ You're annoying me by just standing there."

The boy swallowed but hesitated no further. He opened the door and walked in. The room was in darkness and the curtains drawn, making the room almost impossible to make out, though he could just see Sanzo sitting there on the end of the bed.

"What the hell do you want, saru?"

"Um… We brought you some cigarettes while we were looking around town." Goku answered, walking over to the blonde and handing the two cartons to him.

Silence… and then a slight grunt of thanks. Sanzo immediately opened the first carton and lit up a cigarette. He sighed in relief.

Goku stood there for a few minutes. Sanzo finished the first smoke and instantaneously lit up another. He then looked up at the standing Goku.

"What?" he demanded.

"Do you mind if I stay here for awhile? I'll be quiet." Goku assured the monk.

"Do what you want, just don't blame me if I kill you."

Goku nodded, "Is it ok if I sit down?"

"Thought you said you would be quiet."

"I will!"

"That's impossible for you. You've been noisy all afternoon. Saying my name, over and over."

"Huh? But, I… wasn't even here."

"Didn't stop you." Sanzo retorted. He was actually starting to feel better. The cigarettes were helping and with Goku being near him, the saru wasn't fretting anywhere near as much as he had been and Sanzo wasn't able to mentally hear him now the way he had been before Goku had entered the room.

Goku was true to his word and they sat in silence, to Sanzo's surprise, for about an hour until Hakkai knocked gently on the door calling Goku down to dinner. He promised to bring something up for Sanzo a little later.

= = =

After dinner, the three went back to their room. Goku was the first to enter and upon looking at the state of it, he stopped dead, causing Gojyo to crash into him.

"_Oof_! What the hell didja stop in the middle of the doorway for, _baka saru_?"

"Someone's been in here."

"Yeah, us!"

"No… it looks like there was some sort of struggle…" Goku paused, "You don't think… Sanzo came in here and then something happened to him, do you?" Panic suddenly seized the boy as he pushed Gojyo hurriedly aside and ran to Sanzo's room, calling the monk's name anxiously on the way.

"Goku!" Hakkai called though he was too late. Goku had already thrown open the door to Sanzo's room and switched on the light.

"Shimata!" Gojyo cursed, dreading the consequences.

Goku looked frantically into the room, spotting the brightly smiling Sanzo very quickly. "Thank…" he was cut off as all sorts of objects, some sharp and others blunt, some heavy, some heavier and then some light as Sanzo ran out of things to throw, came flying furiously across the room, crashing into the stunned Goku.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE _DOING_ BAKAZARU?" Sanzo screamed in an irritated fury.

"I… I'm sor… sorry!" Goku stammered from where he had fallen. "Our room was a mess and I… I thought that maybe you went in there for some reason and that someone had attac…"

"GET OUT BEFORE I FUCKING _KILL_ YOU!"

Goku hurriedly picked himself off the floor, "Go… gomen." He pushed past Hakkai and Gojyo, running back to the room that he and the other two were sharing.

Hakkai closed the blonde monk's door with a disapproving look on his face and then he and Gojyo followed the boy back to their room.

"Goku? Are you alright?" Hakkai asked after a couple of minutes. Goku was lying face down on the rumpled bed. He didn't answer. "I can… explain what happened in here. Gojyo… had an accident and knocked a few things over in his… enthusiasm."

Gojyo, unseen by Goku, raised his eyebrows, "I don't remember being the only one enthusiastic one, or the only one knocking things." He smirked. "But, I am sorry Goku. We should have cleaned up before going to dinner."

Still no reply, Hakkai frowned and touched the boy's shoulder, Goku flinched. "Goku?" he asked, suddenly even more concerned than he had already been. "Please turn over."

"Don' wanna." The boy mumbled.

"Goku." Hakkai repeated firmly in a tone that brooked no argument.

The boy slowly and reluctantly turned over. There was already dark purple bruising and several cuts covering his face. Blood ran freely from one cut in particular and from the other cuts, the blood had only welled to the surface. Goku blinked back the tears that he had been desperately trying to hide and refused to look at his friend. "I… I was only worried ab…" he choked, "about him."

Hakkai frowned disapprovingly, "You weren't only hit in the face, were you?"

The boy shook his head.

"Where else?"

"My chest and shoulders." Came the mumbled reply.

"Let me take a look, please."

Goku wasn't very thrilled with the idea but acquiesced.

"Oh man…" Gojyo said softly as he saw the dark discolouration covering much of the boy's upper body. "That bouzu has gone too far this time. I'm going to go give him what he deserves!" The kappa made to leave the room.

Goku looked panicked and neither was Hakkai too thrilled either. "Gojyo, stop right there! I don't you coming face-to-face with Sanzo. I don't wish to even _think_ of the consequences."

"Something has to be done!" Gojyo said angrily.

"Maybe, but please let me deal with it. First though, I need to look after Goku."

Gojyo glared but sat down again, watching as Hakkai cleaned up the cuts on the saru's face. Hakkai let his healing ki wash over the worst of Goku's cuts and covered the more minor ones with bandaids.

After Hakkai had finished, he said, "Try to get some sleep, Goku."

Goku lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I can't sleep, not with this… not with Sanzo like this."

"I don't want to see you getting sick." The healer insisted, "Would you like me to fix you something to help you sleep?"

Goku shook his head and turned over once more, "Please just leave me alone."

Hakkai sighed and exchanged a glance with his best friend and partner. They then silently left the room and went downstairs to the bar.

To be continued

= = =

Part 2 has been written and typed up and it will be posted either on Thursday night or Friday night :-) When I first started this, I didn't realize there was a Friday the thirteenth coming up and once I did when I was about halfway through the story, I decided I would wait before putting it up.


	2. The Day That Sanzo Lost His Twitch pt 2

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone, except for the two extras that briefly appear in this fic… and since I kinda named one of them in revenge (see author's notes), I can't even claim full ownerage of him any longer… not that I would want to anyway, that guy would get off on the idea… (creep…) Please worship Kazuya Minekura for her wonderful characters (grins) I do!

Rating: PG 13

Warnings: Violence, language, small amount of 5 x 8. EXTREME irritation….

* * *

**The Day That Sanzo Lost His Twitch**

**Pt 2**

"What are we going to do? That damn monk is getting worse, next time he might actually kill Goku or even one of us!" Gojyo asked Hakkai, taking a drag on his cigarette immediately afterwards.

Hakkai sighed, placing down his drink. "I don't know, we are just going to have to bide our time." Hakkai looked down at his beverage, "But, if Sanzo gets much worse before the curse wears off, we may have to consider restraining him."

"He won't appreciate that," Gojyo said and then he smirked, "but since it would be for his own good let's hurry up and do it now, before something else happens."

Hakkai gave a small chuckle, "lets save that for a last minute option. Besides, you seem to be getting a little _too_ excited about the idea. If I didn't know better, I would have to worry."

Gojyo grinned at Hakkai, "Ahh, there's nothing to worry about, you're the only one in my thoughts."

Hakkai shook his head, amused. "That's just as well, otherwise…" The green-eyed healer's words cut off as suddenly Sanzo's furious, screaming voice could be clearly heard from upstairs.

"IF YOU WANT TO DO THAT, THEN DO IT IN YOUR OWN HOME, NOT IN THE ROOM NEXT TO ME! AND IF YOU _REALLY_ HAVE TO FUCK EACH OTHER SENSELESS, DO IT WITHOUT THE ANIMAL NOISES!" The sound of a door slamming open against a wall followed those words.

Hakkai and Gojyo had begun running very quickly after hearing the monk's voice screaming out. They reached the top of the stairs only to hear a "Baa…" and see a wooly creature run panicking from the doorway on the other side of Sanzo's room. "Baa!" It ran down the stairs and out the building, terrified for its life.

Goku stood in the doorway of his shared room blinking, "Was that… a sheep, I just saw? Why was there a sheep? Are the people in that room hungry?"

Gojyo stopped and stared at Goku, marveling at the boy's innocence. "You…"

"GOJYO!" Hakkai yelled, "_Come on_!"

Gojyo stared for a moment longer before running after Hakkai, Goku followed not very far behind. They ran into the room that Sanzo's voice could be heard coming from and then saw the insanely smiling monk trying to strangle someone on the bed.

"San… zo." Goku said softly at first, then louder, "_Sanzo_!"

Sanzo ignored the saru, even as Hakkai and Gojyo tried to pry the cursed monk away from the choking man on the bed.

Goku jumped onto the bed, pulling at Sanzo's hands. "Stop it, Sanzo. _Please_!"

Sanzo's eyes glared irrationally at his charge, not even recognizing him, he was so deep within his anger. The bright smile completed the effect as Sanzo shifted his hands onto Goku's throat.

"Sanzo." Goku whispered, feeling cold all over as he refused to fight back, staring directly into his keeper's eyes.

Hakkai and Gojyo continued frantically trying to get the monk away from the saru with no success. When Goku's eyes began to glaze over, the kappa swore.

"Kuso! That's it, I've had enough of this!" He reached his hand out and summoned shakujou. Gojyo used the weapon to hit the monk over the head, hard enough to knock him unconscious without causing permanent damage.

The monk fell and the other three collapsed, Hakkai and Gojyo from both relief and exhaustion and Goku due to losing his strength from almost being strangled to death. After a couple of minutes of just resting, Hakkai managed to pull himself to his feet and checked on the boy. Silent tears were running down Goku's face and he refused to look away from his fallen sun. Hakkai gave another sigh, he had been doing that a lot on this Friday the thirteenth.

"Gojyo, can you please keep an eye on things here, I will return in a few minutes."

Gojyo nodded, "Where are you going?"

Hakkai smiled tiredly but didn't answer as he left the room. A few minutes later, the healer returned carrying some kind of beverage. Sanzo was just beginning to stir and Hakkai helped the groggy monk sit up. The monk's smile was already back in place, from the pain of being hit over the head obviously.

"Here Sanzo," Hakkai said gently, "Please drink this, it will help you feel better." He helped the barely resisting monk drink the liquid and Gojyo protested.

"What the _hell_ are you doing helping that _kuso-yaro_ for? It's Goku that you should be trying to help! That _bouzu_ can rot in hell for all I care!" he exploded.

"This _is_ helping Goku, along with us and everyone else within this inn." Hakkai explained smoothly. "It's a little something to put Sanzo to sleep for the night." And it was true, Sanzo was already falling asleep once more. Hakkai stood up, placing the glass down onto a nearby tabletop. He turned to the occupant of the room and bowed.

"I am very sorry for this disturbance. We will make sure that it doesn't happen again. Gojyo?" Hakkai turned, "Could you please help me carry Sanzo back to his room?"

"Yeah, sure." Gojyo answered a little distantly. Together, they picked up the blonde and carried him back to his room. "How long will he be out?"

"At least twelve hours, I hope."

"Then what, we drug him again and again?" Gojyo asked sarcastically.

"It's either that," Hakkai replied "or we tie him up. That or, we find someplace in town more equipped to handle him until the curse wears off."

"Neither Goku or Sanzo will like that. Sanzo, I don't give a damn about but the kid has been hurt enough by all this as it is."

"Yes." The healer agreed dispiritedly. "Speaking of Goku, did he come out of that room?"

Gojyo stared at his partner. "I don't know, I didn't see him leave."

"We had better go back and check."

"What about…" Gojyo pointed at the sleeping monk.

"He'll be fine on his own over night."

"Just as well." Gojyo muttered, sparing Sanzo a glare as he followed Hakkai from the room.

They discovered Goku still on the bed in the room that Sanzo had intruded into, unmoving and unresponsive.

"Goku. Are you alright?"

Nothing.

"Come on Goku, let's go back to our room."

There was still no response. The two friends looked at each other and then together, they pulled Goku to his feet and half carried, half dragged the boy back to their room.

Hakkai checked Goku over for new injuries and other than more bruising, this time around his neck, he seemed to be physically okay. The healer sighed yet again, he had no idea how to get thorough to the boy when he was depressed over Sanzo. However, he and Gojyo tried for quite some time before deciding to give up for the night and going to bed. They let Goku keep the bed, while they spread out the futon on the floor and lay silently, wrapped in each other's arms.

- . - . -

The next morning it was about nine am before anyone stirred, they had been thoroughly tired out by the events of the previous day. Hakkai sat up slowly, smiled down at the still sleeping Gojyo and pressed a light kiss on the red head's forehead, Gojyo woke and smiled sleepily up at Hakkai.

"Please tell me that yesterday was a bad nightmare."

"I would love to, but…" Hakkai smiled and then stood. He went over to the bed and walked around it to crouch in front of Goku. Goku's eyes were still open. He looked as though he hadn't even moved, let alone slept. "Goku, how are you this morning?"

The teenager kept staring for several seconds then slowly shifted his gaze to the concerned healer before returning his focus back into the distance.

Hakkai fought a sigh. He just didn't know how to snap Goku out of this. "I'm just going to check on Sanzo," he said looking at Gojyo after a moment. "I shouldn't be long."

Gojyo nodded and Goku still didn't move. A few minutes later, Hakkai returned to their room. He flashed a brief smile and said, "Sanzo is still asleep but will probably start to wake in the next hour or so. In the meantime, Goku, why don't we go and get some breakfast?"

Hakkai was rewarded with still more silence. Hakkai frowned, "Goku, aren't you hungry?" After a few moments more of silence, the healer turned to the kappa. "You go down to breakfast, I'll stay with Goku. I would rather not leave him alone right now."

Gojyo nodded and stubbed out the remains of his cigarette. He had lit it a few short minutes ago but he hadn't even had a single drag on it. "I'll order and bring breakfast up to our room." He left, casting a worried glance at the silent Goku on the way out. Gojyo hoped that by bringing the food up, the smell of it and the fact that the saru must be half starved by now, might snap him out of his funk.

A little under half an hour later, Gojyo returned with enough food for five people. Hakkai gave him a welcoming smile as he helped the kappa bring the food into their room. They deliberately placed it in front of Goku's field of vision and started eating. Hakkai tried several times to pass food up to Goku but after a while, the boy closed his eyes, shutting the pair out as best he could. Hakkai and Gojyo felt frustrated by this simple action so Gojyo decided to bring out the heavy guns.

"_Omoi_!" Gojyo gushed, "This spring roll tastes so delicious! Isn't the flavour one of the best you have ever tasted, Hakkai? At least, the best after your cooking!" Gojyo grinned at Hakkai.

"It is quite delicious." Hakkai agreed.

"_Oh_! And this meat bun! _Oishii_! I haven't had food this good for a long time." Gojyo continued on like this for several minutes, continuously watching the saru, hoping for some response. He even went so far as to place a meat bun directly under Goku's nose but to no avail.

"This is pointless!" Gojyo muttered in defeat trying not to explode. "Nothing is working!" Hakkai stood and the kappa asked, "Where are you going?"

"To check on Sanzo and then if I have time, I will be going to a hardware store."

The kappa's eyebrows rose in question. "Hardware store?"

"Just in case Sanzo needs to be restrained."

"If he does, please let me do it?" Gojyo asked with a vindictive grin.

Hakkai just looked at him for a moment before leaving the room.

- . - . -

Sanzo had just woken up and considering how much his head was hurting and how queasy he felt, he was _not_ in a good mood. He made his way to the small bathroom and looked in the mirror. He growled furiously to himself. That _damn_ smile was still on his face. He heard a gentle knock on his door and then a slight creak as it opened. From the bathroom, he saw Hakkai walk in and hesitate.

"Sanzo? Are you here?" The brunette healer called cautiously.

Sanzo fought back a scathing reply and stayed quiet. He had a vague memory of the healer forcing him to drink something the previous night, of drugging him and that would explain or at least partially explain the damned queasy feeling.

Hakkai ventured further into the room. He made his way towards the open bathroom door and called again. "Sanzo? Are you alright?"

'Just keep away from me, get out of my room!' The monk thought as he tried to fight back the urge to kill the brunette youkai for what he had done the previous night, but it was a losing battle. As Hakkai began to poke his head into the bathroom, the monk slammed the door forward, crashing it into the healer's head. Hard! Hakkai fell and Sanzo jumped out from behind the door and began pummeling the healer.

Hakkai fought back his pain and shock from the sudden attack as he tried to hold the monk back. After a few moments he started yelling for help. "_GOJYO! Come here and help me. Now!_" It wasn't so much that he needed help defending himself as he needed help subduing Sanzo without killing the man.

Moments later, the kappa burst into the room, "_Shimata_!" he swore, rushing to Hakkai's rescue.

"Don't worry about me, just grab the sheet off the bed or a curtain or something!" Hakkai said urgently. "Sanzo is beyond reason!"

Gojyo looked around, the bed was closest and he ripped the sheet from it. Hakkai managed to kick the smiling Sanzo away from him. Sanzo flew back, flailing as he crashed into the bathroom sink. The brunette youkai hurriedly got to his feet as Gojyo reached his side with the sheet. Together they jumped Sanzo, who fought like a wounded wild cat, screaming abuse at them continuously until they managed, finally, to wrap the sheet around the monk, effectively tying him up.

Both youkai were breathing hard from their workout when Hakkai heard a sound from behind them. He turned, Goku was standing, staring into the room from the doorway.

"Goku!" Hakkai puffed, the boy continued to stare at the wild, smiling, struggling Sanzo, then he turned on his heel and ran.

Gojyo swore, "I'll go after him. You stay here and look after that damn, homicidal monk."

Hakkai nodded as Gojyo ran off.

- . - . -

It was a couple of hours later before Gojyo finally returned, Goku-less. He shrugged with a worried expression. "I lost him, the damn saru is too fast when he wants to be. I spent ages looking for him, but…"

"It's okay Gojyo, you tried your best. Hopefully he will come back soon." Gojyo looked doubtfully at Hakkai. "If you can watch Sanzo for a while, I will take a look and ask at the sheriff's office."

Gojyo nodded, "Alright, but don't leave me here too long with _him_. If he pisses me off much more, I might end up doing to him what he tried to do to Goku last night." He scowled.

Hakkai smiled softly, "You have more self control than that. If I can't find any sign of him in an hour or so, I will be back."

"I'll try to hold out that long." Gojyo grumbled, glaring at the still smiling, cursing monk with the crazed, furious eyes as Hakkai left.

- . - . -

A little over half an hour later, Gojyo finally snapped at Sanzo, "If you don't shut the hell up, I'll knock you unconscious with shakujou again. I can't _take_ it anymore!"

Little did the kappa realize but the clock chimed 1 pm (or thirteen hundred hours) as he spoke. Sanzo was suddenly quiet and Gojyo closed his eyes in vast relief. The smile on the monk's face slowly faded and before too long, the familiar scowl and twitch had made their grand re-appearance.

Sanzo finally spoke up, in a cold, angry, low voice. "So, I have you to thank for this current headache, do I cockroach?"

Gojyo didn't even notice the change of tone, "Yeah, so what do you think you're gonna do about it, bouzu?"

"Well, that depends on how quickly you untie me." He answered nastily. "I can either beat you senseless once I get my harisen back if you untie me right away. I can shoot you quickly and cleanly if you delay untying me or if you don't untie me, I will fucking kill you slowly, _after_ beating you senseless." The smile that covered his face was not like those beautiful smiles of the last twenty-four hours. It was the twisted, unpleasant smile that he normally had a tendency to show to the world, if he smiled at all.

Gojyo laughed as Sanzo's scowl returned, "Yeah, right! Like you're in any shape to threaten me and after what you did to the saru, I'm more than willing to give you a taste of what you deserve, you crappy monk, so don't push it!"

There was silence for a few seconds as Gojyo's words hit. Then, "What… did I do to him? Most of the past however long is a blur."

Gojyo snapped his eyes open and glared at the monk. "Don't pull this 'I don't remember' crap! First of all, you beat him, several times just for worrying about you, then you damn well tried to kill the kid. You have the _nerve_…" he stopped suddenly as he noticed the expression on Sanzo's face and that the crazed look had left his eyes.

"Sanzo," he asked slowly, "are you back to normal now?"

"Just untie me _now_, you _moron_!" Sanzo seethed. Gojyo quickly did as he was told, only to have Sanzo punch him with a good right hook for the delay.

"What the _hell_ was that for, you damn bouzu?"

"You had it coming, kappa! Now _where_ is the saru?"

Gojyo glared, "I don't know. He suddenly ran away a few hours ago. He hasn't been eating or sleeping. After you tried to strangle him, he wouldn't even speak, he just went off into his own little world. _Why the hell_ he cares about you is beyond me!" he snapped. "You treat him like shit most of the time and then you try to kill him, you should see all of the bruises you fucking gave him yesterday."

"Enough!" Sanzo said coldly, "Where is my gun and harisen?"

"In our room." Gojyo replied sullenly.

"Get them!"

"Hai, hai ohime-sama!"

Sanzo glared at him with a look that could almost kill on its own as Gojyo went and fetched the monk's weaponry. Sanzo followed Gojyo into the hall and waited while the kappa entered the other room and returned. Then they went downstairs and made to exit the inn.

There was a sudden shriek of fear. Gojyo glanced at the source and smirked at Sanzo as the shrieker ran away as fast as his two little legs could carry him. "There goes yet another of your victims, Sanzo-sama!"

The monk ignored him and stalked out the door.

"Sanzo!" A voice said in surprise, "You are… looking much more like yourself now."

"Brilliant deduction, Hakkai! Have you found that baka saru?"

"No, I haven't. I'm very worried about him."

Sanzo scowled and turned left. Hakkai and Gojyo looked at each other. "What happened?" Hakkai asked curiously.

Gojyo scowled and brought him up to date as they followed the monk at a brisk pace.

- . - . -

Quite sometime later, Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai had been walking through densely growing woods when they came to a cliff face. There were many boulders along the ground against it. Sanzo looked around briefly before making a decision and actually beginning to run. He had spotted a splash of red curled up against a couple of the rocks. It was Goku's shirt. Hakkai realized what Sanzo had and held Gojyo back.

"But, I really don't think we should leave them alone. Who knows what will happen." Gojyo complained unhappily to the healer.

"If something goes wrong, we are close enough to go to their aide."

"Fine, but we keep them in sight!" Gojyo said in his full big brother mode.

Hakkai smiled at his lover, then the two just watched from the distance.

- . - . -

Sanzo reached where Goku was lying curled up. The monk went to reach a hand out to him touch him and hesitated. What if Goku no longer wanted to know him, he thought as Gojyo's earlier words came rushing back to him. He wasn't sure how to put things right between them, but he _had _to try.

"Goku," he said in as gentle a voice as he could manage. "I'm very sorry about what happened while I was cursed." He knelt down beside the boy and reached his hand over, placing it on the boy's shoulder. Goku stiffened at the touch.

"I don't remember a lot of what happened. I remember some, but… well the kappa told me what I did to you. I never would have meant to hurt you like that, no matter what I have said in the past and I certainly didn't mean to try to kill you."

Goku rolled over to face the monk and Sanzo was shocked to see the evidence of the tears that Goku had been shedding. He had a very lost, lonely look on his face and the monk swore at himself for having hurt the saru the way he so obviously had. He hesitated for only a moment and then drew the boy into his arms to try and give him the comfort he needed.

While Goku didn't resist the embrace, nor did he relax into it and this time, it was the monk who felt lost. Goku had always been bright and cheerful and he almost always had a smile ready. To see him like this, well his self-loathing shot through him. "I'm so sorry, Goku. If you don't forgive me, then I understand."

Goku finally relaxed into Sanzo's arms, "I… I thought I had lost you." He sobbed. "I know the Merciful Goddess said that it was only temporary, but… you didn't even _recogniz_e us anymore. I thought my sun would never return."

"It's okay now. The curse has worn off and I'm okay." Sanzo comforted and they stayed in each other's arms for quite some time afterwards. Eventually, Goku's stomach growled, spoiling the moment and reminding Goku of the fact that he hadn't eaten since early the previous night.

Goku looked up at Sanzo, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he laughed weakly, "but, harahetta!"

Sanzo did not twitch, nor did he smile. His expression remained soft as he spoke. "Well let's go back to town and eat. I'm hungry too." He hadn't eaten since the previous night either.

They stood, pulled away from each other and headed over to where Hakkai and Gojyo stood waiting for them. As they walked, they kept their usual amount of distance from each other. The healer and the kappa looked questioningly at the pair and Goku gave them both a bright if slightly watery smile.

"Are you alright now, Goku?"

Goku nodded happily and the other two looked immensely relieved.

"Lets go." Sanzo said gruffly, "I want to make it back to the inn before it gets dark, otherwise we may lose our fingers due to Goku's hunger."

Goku grinned up at his scowling sun, "I wouldn't try to do that, but you never know what else I might try eating." He laughed.

The kappa stared at the saru while the healer laughed and the pissy blonde grunted. "Tch!" And they all walked, back to where their dinner awaited them.

- . - . -

Epilogue

The next morning Goku awoke with a start. He had had the strangest dream, or so he thought. His upper body and face hurt so much. He got up and went into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. He stared at his reflection, seeing all the bruising and cuts and his heart fell. It hadn't been a dream. It had been real! Goku suddenly felt terrified and hoped that Sanzo returning to normal had not been a dream since the rest of it also hadn't been. He looked over to the bed where Sanzo lay and slowly walked over to it. Once he reached the bedside, he looked down. "Arrggh!" he screamed.

Sanzo awoke at Goku's scream and growled irritably. "Why the hell are you making all that noise, damn baka saru?" He scowled at Goku.

"I'm sorry!" Goku said a little shakily. "I woke up thinking that the last couple of days were a nightmare until my bruises made me remember and then I thought that maybe the real nightmare was that the curse hadn't worn off."

"Baka! So why did you yell?" Sanzo scowled.

"I walked over to…" Goku paused, suddenly a little embarrassed, "to check on you and I, I saw you smiling again." he finished off in a small voice.

Sanzo stared up at Goku and smiled in amusement, "What like this?"

Goku yelped again and backed away.

Sanzo shook his head and the smile dropped off his face as though it had never been there, his customary scowl back in place. "Relax baka saru. I was only smiling because… Never mind, I'm not telling you my dream."

Goku's eyes widened, "You were having a good dream?" he asked.

The blonde nodded.

"What was it about?" Goku asked curiously.

"I already said I wasn't going to tell you."

"But!"

"Don't spoil the moment. Now go wake up Hakkai and Gojyo, we're leaving soon."

"Alright." Goku left and went to the room he had shared with the other two until the previous night. They had kicked him out since Sanzo was no longer under the influence of that curse.

Goku knocked on the door and let himself right in, without waiting for an answer. "Hey Sanzo says to get…" he stopped dead. Hakkai and Gojyo were already awake and they were doing… something…

They smiled brightly at him, but their eyes showed a different emotion. They were extremely annoyed to have been interrupted but… they smiled. Goku ran and swore to never walk into a room uninvited _ever_ again.

Owari

* * *

AN: 

(grins) Ok, though it was never mentioned in the fic, I thought of a name for the character that Sanzo tries to strangle, his name is Mark, though he is still not important enough to name in the story itself, just consider him to be the new ass manager at my work. Revenge can be sweet :-P Heh heh!  
Anyway, I did have fun with this fic, even though Sanzo cursed me in return (grumbles…)

Thank you to those who have reviewed :-)


End file.
